


Of Toys and Other Things

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives Rodney a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Toys and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt was: John/Rodney, bottom!John, John uses a small anal plug on himself and wears it all day before going to Rodney. I really want it to be John's idea and kind of a novelty for both of them, something special.

It had been a very long day - he'd been unable to focus on his paperwork, and he'd skipped his workouts with Teyla and Ronon. But hopefully, his long day was about to be rewarded by Rodney.

"Hey, Rodney," he said as the door opened for him.

Rodney was working at the desk and held up one finger as he finished typing out a thought.

John was used to it, so he didn't say anything. He just sat on the edge of the bed - carefully! - and started to take off his boots. As soon as they were off, he stood back up and took off his shirt. By the time his hands were on his belt, undoing it, he had Rodney's full and undivided attention, which was something he'd never get used to or take for granted.

Sliding his pants off, he folded them while being careful not to turn his back on Rodney. He couldn't stop the gasp when he bent over to set them down.

Still without saying anything, he crawled up on the bed and stopped on all fours. And he waited.

He didn't have long to wait. He could hear Rodney taking his own clothes off. There were soft footsteps as Rodney circled the bed and then a soft gasp as Rodney saw what had caused John's distraction.

It was just a small plug, nothing like the monsters that John had seen in the toy store he'd stopped at. But with every movement he'd made all day long, it had nudged up against his prostate, keeping John in a low level of arousal.

Rodney scrambled up on the bed, all grace gone, and John couldn't stop the whimper that came from his hand rocking the plug. "How long have you been wearing this?" he asked.

"All day," John gasped out. "Reslicked it at lunch, but other than that, it's been in me, keeping me ready for you."

"Oh, god." Rodney carefully pulled the plug out, causing John to hiss. "Sore?" he asked.

"A little," John admitted. "But not so sore that I don't want you to fuck me."

"Are you sure?" asked Rodney, but the head of his cock was already pressing against John's opening.

"Completely su - " John started to say, but Rodney's cock easing into him cut him off. "Oh, f-fuck."

Usually Rodney had to work his way in - John hadn't ever done this before him - but now he just slowly, smoothly, slid inside. He was all the way in, his balls pressed up against John, before John realized it.

Rodney made a choking sound. "Tell me it's all right. Tell me I can start moving, John," he begged.

"Yeah. Do it," John said. He was a little sore, but it just added to the pleasure that came when Rodney started to slide in and out. He lowered his face to the bed and just relaxed, letting Rodney fuck him.

He'd been riding the edge all day long, and this good solid fuck was exactly what he wanted. He reached down and started to stroke his cock, which had been feeling neglected since early that morning. "I'm going to come," he said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Rodney said, and he continued to fuck John, steady as a metronome, as the pleasure built and built and built, until John had to spill over his fist.

Rodney knew that John loved being fucked after he came, so there was no hesitation as he kept going, though his rhythm was starting to break, as he started to think more about himself and less about John.

John loved the way that Rodney came apart, and he listened to the breathy little moans that Rodney was making as he fucked John. "Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god," he said in a rush as he froze, pushed in as deep as he could get. John could feel the sudden heat and it made him moan.

When Rodney slid out of him, John moaned again. After wearing that plug all day, he felt empty. Then he got an idea and knelt up, looking around for the plug, which was lying on the bed. Handing it to Rodney, he said, "Put it back? That way when we fuck in the morning, you can slide in on your own come."

This time, it was Rodney who moaned.


End file.
